Recently matrix conversion devices have been progressively attracting public attention. The so-called matrix conversion device is a power conversion device capable of directly converting three-phase AC power into another AC power having any voltage and frequency without converting AC power into DC power. Therefore, a matrix convertor has a smaller size, less components, and lower manufacture costs. Because of these properties, matrix convertors progressively become prevalent in the fields requiring rigid usage conditions, such as energy conservation or low noise.
Generally, a matrix conversion device requires accurate time sequence control in order to switch on or off every switch at the right time. When an error occurs on the time sequence of any driving signal or when noises cause the offset of the potential of any driving signal, it will influence the performance of the matrix convertor and even cause short-circuits damaging circuits.